Rainbow Glitter Precure
Rainbow Glitter Precure (レインボーグリッタープリキュア ReinbōgurittāPurikyua) is a fan procure series made by UnicatAnnie. The series theme is friendship and colors! Characters The main 7 characters are based off of the attack on titan girls! Rosa Geco: Rosa a 16 year old girl. She is a happy girl. She loves pudding. It's her favorite food. She wears a red scarfs because she feels important when wearing it. She got it from her mother. Her mother is very important from her! Helena's theme color is red. Her element is love. Her alto ego is Cure Heartbeat Anne Lefebvre: Anne is a 16 year old girl. She is happy and cheerful. She loves food. She'll eat anything. She never seems to get full. She eats in her sleep. She seems to like potato's a lot. She gets teased by Noelle Torres. Anne's theme color is orange. Her element is fire. Her alto ego is Cure Shimmer Ilse Ibanez: Ilse is a 15 year old girl. She seems shy. She's a kind nice girl. She really likes Noelle and Noelle likes her. Isle is very kind and helps anybody. Noelle thinks she is too nice at times and thinks she should just care about herself sometimes. Her theme color is yellow. Her element is light. Isle alto ego is '' Cure Sunlight'' Noelle Torres: Noelle is a 17 year old girl. She is tomboyish. Noelle likes Ilse and tries to protect her. She has a huge girl crush on her. Noelle thinks Isle can be way to nice. Noelle is taller than the other 6. She seems to come cold to the other girls and teases Anne. She seems to be only kind to Isle. Her theme color is green. Her element is wind. Her alto ego is Cure May Brielle Thompson: Brielle is 17 years old. She is a 17 year girl. She is a motherly girl. She seems to be the mother bear. She is very kind as well as apologizing a ton of times. She is short like Ilse. Brielle is kind of of scared of Wendy. Brielle can yell loud like at Noelle when she's being a jerk. Brielle theme color is blue. Her element is water and ice. Her alto ego is Cure Crystal Olivia Eckstein: Olivia is 16 years old. She is into science. The smartest in the group followed by Rosa and Brielle. Olivia is into science usually wearing shades similar to Garnet from SU only just purple! She can get hyper at times but can be very dangerous when angry or serious. Olivia likes Brielle. Her theme color is purple. Her element is stars. Her alto ego is Cure Sugar Wendy Rosenberg: Wendy is a 15 years old. She is very quiet. She is short as well but taller than Isle and Brielle. She seems to know how to fight. She has the same moves as Annie Leonhardt. Wendy can transform into a 14 meter giant. her theme color is pink. her element is light. Her alto ego is Cure Glitter. Mascots Lollipop: The teams mascot. A unicorn. Trivia * All personalities are similar to the AOT girls! Category:Rainbow Glitter Precure